School Girls and Drag Queens and Vampires Oh My!
by Emelsu
Summary: This is a short story about Ritsuka, Soubi, Kio, Natsuo, and Youji during Halloween.


**Yeah I decided to write a different story this time during Halloween since that is sooner than Christmas but don't worry I'm not done with my Christmas story. I hope you like this short story =)**

Ritsuka looked at the mirror and wondered if he should go down stairs or not. He was trying on his new Halloween costume and he had to admit he looked great in it but he was a little embarrassed. It was a sexy school girl outfit, he didn't want to wear it but he had lost a bet with Natsuo and Youji so he had no choice but to wear what ever they picked out for him. He got up the courage and opened his bedroom door. As soon as he made his way to the steps he was blinded by a camera flash followed by the Zero boys laughing.

"Oohlala. Look at that sexy babe" Natsuo laughed pointing to Ritsuka

"I swear if you show anyone that picture I'm gonna hurt you two" Ritsuka said with a glare

Soubi stood up from his chair and walked over to his embarrassed sacrifice. "Don't worry Ritsuka, you look great" Soubi was dressed up as a vampire this year. Ritsuka couldn't help but notice how amazing Soubi looked in the long black silk cap and fangs. Ritsuka was still confused whether he liked Soubi as more than just a friend or not and seeing how sexy his fighter looked tonight was making him even more confused.

"Come on if we don't start leaving now all the good candy will be gone" Kio yelled half way out the door "You know we are adults Kio, we are just going trick-or-treating for the boys here... Did you really have to dress up like that?" Soubi was embarrassed to be seen with Kio tonight.

Kio decided he wanted to be a drag queen this year for Halloween. A pink glittery dress with matching stilettos, a blond curly wig with fake jewels, and tons of make up that almost made him look like a clown. "Yes I did, I worked very hard on this outfit thank you very much, and you know it wouldn't kill you to get into the Halloween spirit, you know you are excited about all the free candy too" "No I'm not, all the candy I get will be given to Ritsuka, I don't need all that junk" Soubi responded "Hey no fair why does Ritsuka get the extra candy, we want extra candy too" Youji whined

"Just hurry up or none of us are gonna get any candy!" Kio was walking down the sidewalk infront of the other guys. "So how do you know how to walk so well in those shows anyways kio?" Natsuo questioned.

"Lets just say he is use to being dressed up like this" Soubi said with a smirk

"Ewwie your a drag queen...like other than just on Halloween?" Youji and Natsuo looked at Kio waiting for him to respond not really wanting to know the answer. "If you must know my old job required me to dress like this...Thats all you need to know" Kio said slightly embarrassed.

"Ok changing the subject please...I don't want to hear about your past" Ritsuka stated before the two boys could ask anymore questions. _

When they got home the three younger boys decided to dump all their candy into one big pile and separate it all evenly. Soubi watched making sure Natsuo and Youji made it even and didn't try to steal from Ritsuka. To his surprise it was actually Ritsuka who stole from the two other boys. When the Zero boys weren't paying attention Ritsuka grabbed his favorite type of candy bar from each of the boy's pile and added it to his own. He looked up at soubi and smiled. Soubi just smiled back and pretended to zip his lips shut and throw away an invisible key.

"Hey Kio wanna share your candy with us" Natsuo was making his way over to where kio was counting all of his sweets. "No way, I walked all that way in these heels, I deserve the candy I got." Kio was acting just like a little kid but he didn't care, all he knew was that his feet were killing him and the candy was going to make it all worth it, or at least that's what he made himself think. "Hey Ritsuka, how did you like all those comments you got on your costume. You were a big hit with all the guys haha" Kio had no room to talk, those guys had made the same comments to him. "I'm never dressing like this ever again..." Ritsuka was yanking at his skirt trying to make it a little longer. "Oh that's a shame, I was hoping you would dress like that more often" Soubi kissed Ritsuka "Maybe you can dress like that just for me some time"

Ritsukas cheeks got bright red. "I'll think about it" He couldn't believe he had just said that out loud. Soubi looked at him a little shocked but very happy. Maybe Ritsuka was finally accepting his feelings for Soubi...

**Well that's the end...please review it. And thanks for reading it 3**


End file.
